What Happens When a Playboy Falls for a Playgirl
by TheWolfPerson
Summary: Hoshina Utau is a playgirl who recently changed schools. She meets her best friend, her best friends boyfried, a child hood friend and a playboy. Kukai, the playboy, tries to get Utau to fall for him. What happens when he falls for her? RE UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Her

**Wolf: Kutauness~~**

**Ikuto: NU! AMUTO BETCH!**

**Wolf: How about when I get an idea.**

**Ikuto: Fine.**

**Kukai: I like wolf. She does Kutau stories.**

**Utau: ...**

**Wolf: Who wants to do disclamer?**

_**Silence**_

**Wolf: Tadagay! It's your turn!**

**Tadase: Wolf does not own shugo chara.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kukai's POV

Hey. My name is Souma Kukai. I'm the playboy of the school. My best friend is also a playboy. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We both can make any girl fall for us. Well, that's what we thought.

Utau's POV

My name is Hoshina Utau. I'm a playgirl. I just changed schools. The guys at my old school were in tears. I at least have a friend at this school. Her name is Hinamori Amu. She has a boyfriend named Tadase. But, like every other girl in her school, she likes Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Souma Kukai.

Amu's POV

"I'm so excited Tadase! My best friend in the whole wide world is coming to this school!!" I said.

"What about Yaya?" asked Yaya.

"I'm sorry Yaya. But Utau is my best friend. Rima isn't even my best friend."

"Well I'm just glad she's a she and not a he." said Tadase.

"Don't worry Tadase. You are my boyfriend."

"Hey, Amu." I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Utau!" I shouted. I ran over and hugged her.

"So, this is the so called Utau." Tadase said. "I'm Tadase."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'M YAYA!!!!!" screamed Yaya.

"Can I meet this Ikuto? I think I know him…" said Utau.

"Sure thing."

Utau's POV

Amu is bringing me to meet Ikuto. I knew a guy named that before.

"Ikuto!" shouted Amu.

"Hey Amu and… Is that you Utau?" he said.

"I can't believe I'm going to your school."

"How do you guys know each other?" asked Amu.

"Amu, this is my childhood friend." I said. "He moved away when I was 8."

"It's so good to see you." Ikuto said. "May I introduce you to my best friend Souma Kukai?"

"Sure. Go ahead." I replied.

Kukai's POV

_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef - That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't-_

I answered my phone. "Sup. You got Kukai."

"Kukai I need to introduce you to someone. Meet us at the coffee shop."

"Ikuto, this really isn't the time…" I said.

"I'm introducing you to a hot girl."

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes."

I texted the girl I was going to go out with and then break up with. I told her I couldn't make it. I ran to the coffee shop to see Ikuto with Amu and some really hot girl.

"Hey, Ikuto. Hi Amu. Hello…?"

"Kukai, this is my childhood friend Hoshina Utau. Utau this is Souma Kukai."

I turned on my charm. I took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Utau."

She didn't seem effected by it at all. "Nice to meet you too."

WHAT? No girl has ever resisted that.

Ikuto smirked. "Kukai I need to talk to you."

We walked away. "Why did she resist that?" I asked.

"One thing I should tell you. She isn't a normal girl. She's a playgirl."

"WHAT?"

"I bet you couldn't get her to fall for you!"

"That would be tough; but I bet she'll test out if she can get me. Ten bucks."

"Sure. And another bet too; I bet Amu will make a move on me. Another ten bucks."

Ikuto and I always make bets. "Sure thing. Let's see, if Utau see's if she can get me, ten bucks for me; if she doesn't ten bucks for you. If Amu makes a move on you, ten bucks for you; other way around, the ten bucks is mine."

"Exactly, now we should go back."

"Look whose back." Utau commented.

"Sup, Blondie." I replied. Utau twitched. Everyone laughed.

"I'd watch it if I were you," she replied. "So, how you've been Ikuto?"

"Good."

"That's good… How have you and Tadase been, Amu?" I could see that she was trying to make conversation.

"Good…"

Utau nodded. I looked at Ikuto. He forgot about Tadagay. Oops. I mean Tadase. Ikuto and I call him that; the reason is because he once checked out Ikuto. He looked at me. I could tell he was remembering the same moment too. We both burst out into laughter.

"What did I say?" asked Utau.

We were laughing so hard we were crying. "Nothing, Utau, nothing," Ikuto replied.

Amu was puzzled. "What made you guys laugh? All Utau mentioned was Tadase and me."

Utau looked at me and smiled. She did a pose that had sexy written all over it. I looked at Ikuto. He nodded. I looked back at Utau. She flipped her hair. Amu was seeing that too.

After I didn't react, Utau frowned. Amu was next to speak, "Utau can I talk to you?"

After they left for the ladies room, I turned to Ikuto. "Pay up." I said.

"Wow. You think since she was my childhood friend that I would have won." He handed me ten bucks.

"Thanks. Remember if Amu makes a move on you, you can get this back." I looked up and saw Amu and Utau. "Hey, Strawberry and Blondie are back." Utau and Amu both twitched.

Ikuto got up. "Be right back." He winked at Amu.

Amu got up. "Wait, Ikuto." She walked over to him. She grabbed his hand. "Ikuto…" she blushed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ikuto… I… I…"

"You what, Amu?"

"I…" she pounced on him and hugged him real tight. "I just can't say it." Amu said.

He pulled her off of him, and then she leaned in trying to kiss him. Ikuto didn't want to kiss her, you could tell by his face.

She was stopped by a voice; a _gay_ voice. "Amu what are you doing?"

Tadase's POV

All I was doing was walking to the coffee shop. When I got there guess what I saw. I saw Souma, Tsukiyomi, Utau and Amu. Amu was clinging on to Ikuto trying to kiss him. Ikuto looked like he really didn't want to be kissed by her. I ran in. "Amu what are you doing?" I asked.

She stopped trying to kiss him but didn't let go. "I was just… um…"

Utau stepped in. "She was dared to kiss him!" she shouted.

"By whom, may I ask?"

"Kukai dared her to kiss him."

"Oh…" I replied.

"Well, I say you don't anymore." Souma said.

Amu let go. "It's my turn to dare Utau." Tsukiyomi said. He smirked. "Utau, I dare you to kiss Kukai."

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"What you scared of me, Blondie?" Souma mocked her.

"No. I just don't want to kiss you. What would I tell my 'boyfriend'?" Utau made the word boyfriend longer than the others.

"You have a boyfriend?" Souma asked.

"Sort of I guess. I'm breaking up with him though later."

"How long have you had this so called boyfriend?" asked Tsukiyomi.

"Well… I've been going out with him since… two days ago."

There was silence. "Why are you breaking up with him?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like having one boyfriend for too long. In other words I'm a playgirl." She paused. "Wait I've got an idea. I'm going to invite him here then he'll see me kissing Kukai… Yes that is what I'll do."

Everyone was silent. "That's smart Utau…" Tsukiyomi replied.

"He says he's coming." About 2 minutes Utau jumped on Kukai and started kissing him.

A random guy walked in and saw them. "Utau…?"

"Oh, hey Daichi… Guys, this is Daichi. Aruto this is Tadase, Amu, Ikuto and this is Kukai."

"I hate you Kukai." Daichi replied.

"Why?" Souma asked.

"You were kissing my girlfriend, you… you… you creep. And your my cousin!"

"Oh, Daichi. About this whole girlfriend boyfriend thing; I'm dumping you."

"What?" He ended up running away crying.

Utau's POV

Daichi was dealt with. "So, Ikuto I did your dare, happy?" I didn't ask Kukai about the whole cousin thing.

Ikuto nodded. Then Kukai said, "Blondie, you pounced on me; a little anxious for that kiss?"

I walked over to Kukai. Then I slapped him. "I'm never anxious to kiss anyone. Even ask Ikuto."

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" I replied. "Well, I was his first 'girlfriend'."

"You had a girlfriend when you were 8?" Tadase asked.

"6, actually."

"WHAT?" Tadase shrieked.

* * *

**Wolf: What ya think?**

**Utau: :P**

**Rima: There was no me.**

**Nagi: Or me.**

**Tadase: I was gay.**

**Everyone but Tadase: YOU ARE GAY!**

**Wolf: Well in my head you are.**

**Tadase: Thanks...**

**Wolf: Tadase, your my servant now. Go get everyone some cookies.**

**Tadase: D:**

**Wolf: R&R! Now. Tadase. Get. Some. Damn. Pants. On. (SHANE DAWSON PWNS! DO NOT OWN HIM! :P sounds pervy)**

Click this

V


	2. Authors Note

**Berry: Hey guys! I'm sorry i have to do this... I've noticed that I have too many stories up and i can only write so much at a time... So for now I'm going to put most my stories on hold. Including this one.**

**Ikuto: pussy.**

**Amu: you try writing a whole bunch of stories at once -_-**

**Utau: I guess it's hard. But of course im always up for a challenge**

**Kukai: you can do it berry!**

**Nagi: Berry is very sorry to her -cough- very, very, very, very few -cough- fans.**

**Berry: thanks nagi.**

**Rima: sooooooo wich order r ur stories going in?**

**Berry: this is the order ill b working on. all the others will b put on hold**

**1: The Prince and his Toy**

**2: Remember Me**

**3: Emails**

**4: What Happens when a Playboy falls for a Playgirl (geez i need a shorter title)**

**5: Hawkfrost is Alive and Insane**

**SORRY GUYS AND GALS! D:**


End file.
